Una vez más, para la buena suerte
by lilithkiss
Summary: "Al verla así; tan desplegada y hermosa, Brick supo que había pasado el punto que no tenía regreso. Existía una alta probabilidad de que se haya enamorado perdidamente de su contraparte" ROJOS


**_Una vez más, para la buena suerte._**

-Blossom x Brick-

Edad: 18 años.

 **Advertencia:** Lime (?), malas palabras. Mención a los verdes. No beteado.

 **Comentarios adjuntos:** **Espero esta lectura los aleje del aburrido domingo, aunque sea por unos minutos.**

 **No den follow a un one shot ¿sí?**

 **Los favs son apreciados, sin embargo los comentarios son atesoraros.**

 **Para que tengan una idea de cómo me imagino a las PpG y a los RrB de adolescentes/adultos pueden ir a mi** **tumblr lilithkiss . tumblr tagged / lilithkiss-art**

Las PpG son propiedad de Craig McCracken.

.

.

.

Detestaba disfrazarse. El sólo hecho de tener que cambiar su forma usual de vestir por deseos de otra persona que no fuera él, simplemente hacían que su ya volátil carácter se tornara aún peor. Por un lado, Brick detestaba vestir algo que no fueran sus cómodos tennis converse, sus jeans desgastados, su camiseta remangada y su distintiva gorra roja. Por el otro, simplemente detestaba tener que seguir órdenes. Para su gran infortunio, necesitaba caer en gracia del decrépito alcalde y su séquito de ineptos así que no le había quedado de otra, después de todo el gobierno de Townsville aún seguía mirando a sus hermanos y a él con ojos desconfiados.

Había cumplido 18 años el pasado abril, efectuando así dos años desde su "conversión" hacia el lado de la Justicia.

La tercera edad llegó muy rápido para Mojo y a medida que se hacía más viejo, también se volvía más olvidadizo, al tal punto que sus planes gradualmente se tornaron inservibles. Su presencia en aquel laboratorio representaba un peligro para sí mismo, así que tras meses de deliberar al respecto, el primate se alejó de la vida del crimen. En pocas palabras, había dejado de ser un súper villano, se había convertido en el típico viejo gruñón que vive sobre un volcán activo en medio de un parque público al que los niños no se acercan debido al temor a ser regañados por pisar su césped. _Patético._ Junto con el retiro de su padre y creador, un pensamiento que en el pasado si quiera se le hubiera cruzado por la mente se hizo tentador y se animó a llevarlos al cabo. Brick disfrutaba de la vida como villano; gozaba al ver una mirada de pánico en cuanto se cruzaran en su camino y aún más le divertía cuando se echaban a correr despavoridos. Eso era entretenido, sin embargo luego de 11 años de los mismo, se había aburrido de ello.

Vio el "retiro" de Mojo como un presagio _\- o como sea que los maricas que escriben diccionarios dicen-_ el punto era que el mayor de los Jojo estaba dispuesto a probar algo diferente a la vida criminal que había llevado, sólo que no se le ocurría qué.

Le llevó varias semanas descubrir " _eso"_ que cambiaría en su vida. Una mañana cuando junto a sus hermanos cruzaban los grandes portones escolares lo descubrió. Las súper-tontas acababan de llegar y con ellas una multitud de seguidores que literalmente besaban el piso por el que pasaban. _Idiotas._ Recuerda haber sido su primer pensamiento rememorando tal escena.

¿Es que no se daban cuenta de lo patético que era su comportamiento? Procedían como un grupo de sin cerebros que harían _cualquier cosa_ que las súper-tontas les ordenaran.

 _"Déjame ayudarte con tus libros Bubbles"_

 _"Buttercup tengo lista la tarea de matemáticas en caso de que no hayas hecho la tuya"_

 _"¿Quieres un café Blossom? Lo acabo de comprar en la tienda, con moca y crema extra como a tú te gusta"_

 _Ugh._ Manga de perdedores. Literalmente se pegarían un tiro en la cabeza si es que estas niñas se los pidieran.

Fue allí cuando su maquiavélico cerebro empezó a mover sus engranajes. La vida de súper héroe parecía ser de lo más deliciosa, ni a sus hermanos ni a él les faltaba algo para lograrlo. Además, tanto él como Butch y Boomer se hallaban cansados de los desprecios por parte de los ciudadanos. Entonces se pasaron al lado del "Bien" luchando contra monstruos y criminales, ¿de qué otra forma podrían haber continuado alimentado a su destructiva naturaleza más que con ejercicio constante contra mutaciones de 20 metros de alto?

Brick creyó que sería fácil, y al principio lo fue.

Lo molesto era que luego de haber derrotado a innumerables monstruos y de haber rescatado a quien sabe cuántos civiles, los RowdyRuff Boys aún tenían la obligación de hacer buena letra con las autoridades. Por eso hoy viernes por la noche, se encontraba peleando con aquel estúpido nudo de corbata, ya que al igual que hace 2 años atrás el gobierno seguía temeroso de que la su "conversión" no sea nada más que parte de algún extenso y ridículo complot para derrocarlos.

Brick se preguntaba por qué estos humanos eran tan idiotas ¿Es que era tan difícil notar que lo hacía por los beneficios que obtenía con su status de héroe... o anti-héroe mejor dicho, ya que ni él ni sus hermanos eran del típico y molesto carácter amable, encantador y servicial que muchos héroes parecían haber sacado de un libreto de alguna película cliché.

—Ugh. Detesto a las corbatas —Era Boomer. Había cruzado el umbral de la sala con la camisa mal colocada y con tennis azules en vez de los mocasines que le había indicado usar con el traje. El pobre tonto parecía tener más problemas que él.

—Ustedes dos son un par de maricas, nadie les vas a decir algo porque no llevan puestas las putas corbatas— anunciaba Butch quien acababa de ingresar a la sala con el traje arrugado, la camisa semi-abrochada y sin corbata. En síntesis un desastre total.

—Cierra la boca Butch. Por lo menos tratamos de vernos presentables.

—Meh. No pienso arreglarme para un puñado de viejos . Si les gusta genial, si no se pueden ir al carajo. No me interesa.

—Eres un zarrapastroso. Bueno, como sea, larguémonos de aquí, no tengo ganas de escuchar el sermón del alcalde si llegamos tarde una vez más.

.

.

.

Realmente _detestaba_ disfrazarse, sin embargo si había algo que detestaba más que eso era ser tomado por sorpresa. Sus hermanos y él habían sido ubicados en su correspondiente mesa, también les habían ofrecido bebidas y bocadillos, lo que aceptaron gustosos. Mal humorado y con ganas de que todo acabara lo más pronto posible se había llevado un puñado de camarones con salsa a la boca, cuando de repente su vista captó algo _rosa._

 _"¿Qué carajo hace ella aquí?"_

Brick quedó tieso. Luciendo el más apetecible vestido color rosa con detalles destellantes que hubiera podido imaginar a la "Comandante y Líder" tener en su armario, Blossom se abría paso entre la multitud junto a sus hermanas.

Casi se atragantó al verla acercándose a su mesa.

Con el pasar del tiempo luego de que hubiera optado por un puesto como _"defensor de Townsville"_ como los medios de prensa gustaban referirse a él y sus hermanos, Brick había aprendido a tolerar la presencia de su perfeccionista contraparte. Ambos como líderes de sus respectivos equipos debieron aprender a trabajar en armonía. En un principio no le gustó la idea y de hecho tuvieron más que un roce o dos, pero después de pasar tiempo junto a la comandante de las PowerPuff Girls, digamos que el jefe de los RowdyRuff Boys había aprendido a apreciar su compañía _. Más que apreciar, si es que era completamente sincero_.

A veces soñaría despierto, imaginando como se sentiría besar sus labios.

—Buenas Noches chicos ¿disfrutan de la gala? — Boomer se encogió los hombros como respuesta, mientras que Butch murmuró algo inentendible ya que no le estaba prestando atención. Su imbécil hermano tenía la mirada pegada a la Puff verde quien se encontraba de otro lado de salón.

Él por su parte permanecía mudo e inmóvil.

—Bueno, de todas formas yo sólo pasaba a saludarlos. Te ves bien Brick... ¡e-es decir los tres se ven bien!...Debo irme. Nos vemos luego. — Su falta de respuesta ante su saludo visiblemente la había desconcertado y aquel comentario que acaba de salir de su boca había provocado risitas entre sus hermanos, así que con un tono de voz algo quebrado Blossom se había alejado de allí a pasos exagerados.

—Sabes hermano mayor, no seré el más listo del grupo... pero incluso yo me doy cuenta que Blossom vino hasta aquí sólo para saludarte a tí

—Sip. _La rubia_ tiene razón _-¡Auch!_ — respondió Butch antes de masajear donde Boomer lo había golpeado.

—Creo que fuiste algo grosero con Blossom

—No fue grosero Boom, sólo que al " _gran jefe"_ se le seca la garganta cada vez que tiene enfrente a la rosita

—¡A callar Butch! Además, tú no eres el más indicado para hablar.

—Vete a la mierda hermano. Al menos tengo las bolas bien puestas y admito de que quiero a Buttercup. No me comporto como un niñato de 5 quedándome mudo frente a una chica que _claramente_ tiene interés en mí.

—Vete tú a la mierda Butch. Blossom no tiene interés en mí ni yo en ella... sólo somos co-líderes del mismo equipo, ¿entiendes? ¿O quieres que te lo explique con un dibujito? —Enfadado, el líder de los RowdyRuff se levantó abruptamente de la mesa haciendo que su silla rechinara y que los cubiertos temblaran.

Ambos hermanos intercambiaron miradas ante el abrupto exalto del pelirrojo.

. . .

No hace mucho había tomado el hábito de fumar, aquella costumbre combinaba mejor con Butch quien era del tipo de los que fumaba _cualquier cosa_. Un día encontró una caja de cigarros sobre el mueble de la cocina y la curiosidad se apoderó de él. Tomó uno y luego de unas caladas inexpertas y asfixiantes Brick había aprendido a canalizar el humo que aspiraba. Pronto encontró que aquel hábito tenía la habilidad de apaciguar la constante ola de impaciencia de la cual era preso desde los 5 años.

Se había alejado de la gala y sus invitados encontrando refugio en la soledad de un lobby ubicado en el tercer piso. Se deshizo de su chaqueta y aflojó el nudo de corbata que tanto trabajo le había costado lograr dejándose caer en el espumoso sofá mientras jugaba con el humo que salía de su boca y nariz.

Para ser honestos, se sentía algo disgustado por el hecho de que sus hermanos menores pretendan darle lecciones de vida a él. _¡Él!_

Brick bufó molesto.

Ese para de imbéciles no era capaz de resolver una simple ecuación, ni tenían idea de cómo pronunciar *Molière correctamente, sin embargo ¿se creían aptos para darle consejos amorosos? _¡Qué va!_

El mayor de los hermanos Jojo continuaba enfadado con sus hermanos menores y con sigo mismo entretanto repetía mentalmente una y otra vez la escena cuando mas temprano Blossom se acercó a su mesa.

—Soy un imbécil— declaró desganado mientras apagaba su último cigarrillo. Arregló su vestimenta lo más que pudo y se decidió a volver a la mesa junto a sus hermanos.

Mientras esperaba el ascensor vio al objeto de sus más impuros pensamientos, reflejado sobre las puertas plateadas cruzar del lado opuesto del pasillo, llevando una gran pila de papales con ella.

 _"Al menos tengo las bolas bien puestas y admito de que quiero a Buttercup"_

Las palabras de Butch hacían eco en su cabeza y las ganas de ir tras ella se hicieron más fuerte que su voluntad. Dio media vuelta y la alcanzó a pasos agigantados.

—¿Rosadita, quieres que te ayude con eso? —Blossom parecía no haberlo notado acercándosele, ya que al escuchar el sonido de su voz dio un salto de susto dejando caer al suelo todos los papeles que había estado cargado.

—¡Brick! ¡¿quieres matarme del susto?! — Dejó escapar una risa grave y se inclinó a ayudarla a recoger los papales. Rosa y rojo chocaron cuando él bajo a su nivel al agacharse.

 _Ah sí_... ahí estaba esa mirada magenta que lo volvía loco

—Eres un maleducado, ¿sabías eso Ruff?

—Ya lo he oído una que otra vez. ¿Donde llevamos esto?

—A la suite de la señorita Bellum

—¡Hay Blossom pero que atrevida! me ofrezco para ayudarte con tus papeles y ya me quieres llevas a la suite— Bromeó el ruff con un falso y exagerado tono femenino ganándose un empujón de la chica a su lado.

—¡Eres incorregible!

—Ya lo sé rosadita, ya lo sé. A todo esto ¿Por qué motivo Bellum trae todas estas cosas a una jodida fiesta? Y lo peor de todo, ¿por qué te carga a ti con ellas?

—Cuida tu lenguaje. Son papeles importantes de empresas que benefician a la alcaldía, ya sabes... siempre hay que estar en el buen lado de los empresarios. _Y no,_ la señorita Bellum no me está "cargando" con ellas, así como lo has expuesto tan _elocuentemente_ , yo me ofrecí a ayudarla

—Hay rosadita, tú y tu complejo de samaritana.

. . .

Habían llegado a la habitación de la señorita Bellum, B24 tal y como indicaba la llave magnética que había sido confiada a Blossom.

Ordenaron los papeles en las carpetas indicadas y luego de terminar con aquella tarea se desplomaron obre la cama, Blossom sentada a un lado y Brick colocó sus brazos tras su cuello al recostarse sobre otro.

—Gracias por tu ayuda Ruff

—Ni lo menciones rosadita.

—¿Brick, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—¿Mhm?

—¿Por qué nunca me llamas por mi nombre?

—¿A qué te refieres?

— A que... no sé...Siempre estas utilizando apodos para referirte a mí... como que evitas usar mi nombre—

Brick permaneció en silencio analizando lo que su contraparte había dicho y concluyó que tenía la razón. Siempre la llamaba por apodos y _nunca_ por su verdadero nombre. Entonces la observó detalladamente aprovechando que ella no había girado la mirada en su dirección.

Ambos brazos estaban desplegados a sus costados, haciendo como soporte a la parte alta de su cuerpo, dejando a su espalda y nuca completamente expuestas. Aquel vestido era algo ceñido por lo que algunos delicados pero ejercitados músculos marcaban parte de la prenda, los detalles brillantes le daban un aspecto resplandeciente y elegante. Aquella nuca pecosa estaba expuesta debido que su pelo estaba recogido en un inusual rodete y los brillos de la delicada gargantilla que la adornaba parecían indicarle el camino a la gloria.

Su garganta se secó y su pulso se aceleró. Jamás se había sentido tan tentado a besarla como en aquel instante.

—Blossom— su nombré rodó por sus labios firme y fluido atrayendo la mirada de su contraparte.

La pelirroja lo vio directamente a los ojos mientras inconscientemente colocó una mano sobre su rodilla pronunciando —Brick — de forma calmada y añorarte en una sonrisa sincera. Fue allí que algo dentro suyo cedió y las barreras auto-impuestas que le impedían acercarse a ella fueron derribadas. La tomó de la parte trasera de la nuca, besándola con ganas.

Mentiría si dijera que no le había sorprendido la forma en la que la chica encima suyo había respondido a su beso, igualando a su pasión sin esfuerzo. Incentivado por su positiva respuesta a volteó cambiando de posiciones, quedando él arriba.

Sus besos frenéticos descendían de sus labios a su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas a su paso. Un destello particular en una de sus delicadas orejas llamó su atención, tanto que Brick no soportó la tentación de llevarse a la boca aquella joya junto al lóbulo que adornaba. El sonido más sensual que hubiera podido escuchar en sus 18 años de vida había escapado de la Puff, incrementado su adrenalina y la intensidad de sus caricias.

La presionó a él permitiéndose sentir a _sus_ delicados pechos contra sus pectorales aún con toda aquella ropa de gala encima. Una mano ansiosa recorrió una tonificada pierna y la otra había parecido cobrar vida propia al dejar libre a su naranja cabellera de aquel peinado en el que había estado aprisionada. Sus rizos color zanahoria se desplegaron a su alrededor, dándole un aspecto de diosa con un halo brillante color naranjado rodeándola.

Al verla así; tan desplegada y hermosa, Brick supo que había pasado el punto que no tenía regreso. Existía una alta probabilidad de que se haya enamorado perdidamente de su contraparte.

Cuando se percató de que ella le había zafado la coleta y que su propio rodete había sido arruinado contra aquellas finas sábanas de hotel, Brick se separó de ella temiendo que si no se detenía en aquel instante, más tarde no pudiera hacerlo.

Blossom lo miró apenada mientras que con dos delicados besos rozaba sobre sus hinchados labios. _¡Se veía tan jodidamente tentadora y ni siquiera era consciente de ello!_

Brick le tendió una mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, ambos evitando contacto visual entre sí.

—¿Nos Vamos? inquirió acercándole su bolso.

—Sí. Sólo déjame arreglarme el pelo—

El camino de regreso al ascensor fue silencioso y algo extraño. Blossom continuaba ocupada evitando que sus miradas se toparan ya sea por pena o por el motivo que fuera, sin embargo Brick no estaba dispuesto a condonar ese comportamiento.

Cuando el tablero del elevador anunció que habían llegado a su piso de destino esperó a que el par de puertas se abriera de par en par antes de tomarla por el antebrazo y plantarle un beso rápido y juguetón en los labios.

Blossom lo miró perpleja, sin embargo Brick le guiñó un ojo y le susurró al oído _"_ ** _Una vez más, para la buena suerte_** ** _"_** **antes de alejarse de allí con un una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que sus respectivos hermanos menores tenían las miradas - unas perplejas y otras altivas -** clavadas a ellos.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

 **Vocabulario:**

*Molière: fue un dramaturgo, humorista y comediógrafo francés.


End file.
